


What Will We Do With A Drunken Captain?

by RayearthHikaru



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayearthHikaru/pseuds/RayearthHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates' greatest love is a bottle of rum, especially when they want to forget at least for a short time.</p><p>You have the unpleasant task of saving Edward Kenway from his state of drunkenness, but that might lead you both to what you have been waiting for with secret trepidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there's a specific reason for this.  
> I was inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI6FDsjyBlM) and these [posts on tumblr](http://allsoundsasscreed.tumblr.com/tagged/edward%20and%20his%20jolly%20jolly%20grog).
> 
> Apparently, the game includes a bunch of unused audio files in which Edward sounds completely drunk. So I was like, 'why not using them for a story?' 
> 
> And that's it. I couldn't help it, really.
> 
> The title is of course made after my favourite shanty from Black Flag, **Drunken Sailor**.

_Nassau, 1716_

The cold, soft and comfortable sand, the gentle sound of waves moving back and forth on the shore, the salty scent in the air filling your lungs as you inhale, the countless stars in the dark sky above you, the cheerful voices coming from the crowded town at your back.

No doubt about it, Nassau is definitely one of the most beautiful places you ever visited.

Who would have thought that you'd become a pirate, living aboard a ship and walking around with a gun and a sword dangling on your sides?

Surely this is not the kind of life you were looking for, even considering pirates the worst human scum on the loose. But, a man of great value named Edward Kenway, made you understand that not all the pirates are the same crap, and that living a turbulent life in the open sea is certainly better than staying stuck in one place for the rest of your life.

A life that you're risking each day doing so.

A giant wave could throw you off the ship during a storm, a Spanish guard might stab you with his sword or shoot you in the head, a shark could eat you alive underwater.

There are plenty of ways to die in the Caribbean Sea, you are spoiled for choice. However, sitting on the seashore in such a wonderful, pieceful slice of heaven, there's no other place in which you would like to be.

Better die fighting and standing for something than living a whole existence doing nothing.

If only you could give a twist to your love life as well...

You cannot have everything, they say... much less a married man whose heart is still tied to the woman left behind. Even if said woman abandoned him right when he needed her the most, Edward is still incapable of letting her go after all these years. All you can do is relieve his suffering with your friendly presence, hoping that, maybe one day, he will finally look at you with different eyes.

You doubt you'll ever become as important as his wife still is, though.

Your tormented thoughts are interrupted by a familiar hand placed gently over your right shoulder. Moving your gaze away from the starry sky, you are greeted with a pair of brown irises reflecting the orange shades of the nearby bonfires.

Captain James Kidd. Or Mary Read, how the close friends call this woman in disguise.

“Hey,” you greet her, a warm smile pulling the angles of your mouth upward. “What's up, Kidd?”

Although you are aware of her true identity, you still prefer to use the name everyone knows. She seems to be more comfortable with it, anyway.

“Kenway,” she answers, a sigh of resignation escaping her lips.

You frown. “What happened?”

“The man's all drunk, again.”

Ah, yeah. You always tend to forget how much the pirate seems to love his precious rum. Obviously you couldn't expect to find him sober after a few hours in the tavern.

“Well, you know him, Kidd. The things he would do for a rum bottle.”

“That's two bottles, actually.”

_Wait, what?_

“Two...? Seriously?”

“Better kick his ass off that bench before he uncorks a third one.”

Now, that is weird. It's not the first time he gets drunk after a whole bottle of rum, but two even? You can't help but wonder if he had a specific reason for doing so. It is well known that men tend to drink more than they should when there's something they want to forget.

_A woman who broke their heart in a thousand pieces, for example._

“Great. Adéwalé won't be too happy to steer the Jackdaw in his place tomorrow.”

Kidd's arms slide across her chest. “One more reason to go there and kick him in dat pretty face of his.”

“And what I am supposed to do, exactly? I doubt he will listen to me, especially in that state.”

The pirate chuckles. “You seem to be the only one he listens to, really.”

“Not when he's drunk, no.”

If not even Mary managed to unstick Edward's _pretty_ butt from that bench, clearly you're destined to miserably fail as well.  
Still, a part of you is shuddering to know what's going on in his head. Not that you are his personal confidant nor anything, but in case he needs a friend to talk to...

You give up, eventually. “Fine. Just don't expect miracles from me.”

She grins. “Nay, I'm sure you'll get sumthin', lass.”

Standing, “Aye, aye.”

Since when the dirty work is up to you? Sometimes you have a feeling Kidd is doing that on purpose, pushing you towards Edward as if she was aware of your feelings for the blond.

Because she _isn't_ aware indeed, is that right?

Walking along the sandy path through the buildings, you repeatedly shake your hand in front of your boiling face to generate some air, the heat emanating by the still hot wooden dwellings is killing you.

Hell, why the closest tavern has to be this far from the shore? If you, by a stroke of luck, will be able to accompany your captain away from his liquor, bringing him back to the ship is definitely a highly difficult task.

You are guided by the music playing in the background that becomes louder and louder at every step you take. When you finally reach the tavern with a trickle of sweat descending your temple, a burst of laughter explodes in your ears and you immediatly recognize every single owner of those loud voices.

You run up the flight of wooden stairs and finally arrive on the upper level, heart galopping for both the slight effort and the disquiet you feel spotting Kenway bent over a large table.

Only a simple lantern on the surface is illuminating his messy form, blond hair tied in the usual ponytail and the bottle he's gripping with his right hand already half empty. The small group of pirates sitting there with him is totally unconcerned about Edward's conditions, laughing and talking as if the plastered friend was actually entertaining.

“"It’s Caroline…ah…uh…she—she—she loves me. She loves me! And—and—and she’s—she’s better than all of you! All of you... put together and—God, it’s hot…"

Edward's voice sounds terribly thick, a clear sign of his current drunken state.

And you couldn't suppress the faint pang in your chest when you heard him talk about his wife life that.

The other three men just laugh again after his random babbling, putting your hands over your hips you send a flaming glance in their direction.

“Oy! Look who we have here, Kenway!” The pirate known as Charles Vane speaks as soon as he spots your form standing there, his husky and deep voice rumbles in your head. “Came to rescue your dear captain?”

You respond with a silent, forced smile as the other pirates shift their attention on you. Edward is a bit lost, narrowed eyes and knitted brows, trying to focus your steady image through his blurred vision.

He recognizes you at last, showing a mischievous grin that inevitably makes you weak in the knees.

“Came for a drink, lass?” He asks, another swig from that bottle that you would gladly shutter right on his skull.

“Not really, no,” you answer, irritation evident in your voice in spite of your attempt to hide it. “Having fun, captain?”

Edward's grin widens even more.

“Why so angry, pretty?” Bejnamin Hornigold exhibits a toothy smirk. “Jealous 'cause he's spending so much time with us instead of ya? No worries, lady, there still is a free spot for you if you wish to join.”

“Aaayyyeee! Get ovah heeere, beautiful!” Jack Rackham, Vane's quartermaster and a man perpetually drunk himself, reaches out to grab your arm in a disgusting flirting way, but ends up on the floor almost hilariously.

“I think I'll pass,” you answer, arms folded beneath your breasts. “Is that your second bottle, Edward?”

Hornigold stands from the bench and gives said pirate a violent slap on the shoulder. “It's the third.”

_Shit._

“Well Kenway, I believe you had enough rum for tonight.”

Taking him by surprise you manage to grasp the bottle and take it from the man's hand, which simply slips away from his evidently weakened grip.

“Move your ass, captain. _Now_.”

Edward stares at his hand in confusion, then watches you with disbelief and stretches to take the bottle back from you.

"Ah, gimme the bottle! What are you talking about…"

“Hell, no! Three bottles in a row, Edward... are you out of your mind or what?”

He tries to catch it, grunting, but you draw your arm away and ignore his gibberish. “Now be a good man and come with me, Kenway. Or do I have to stick your beloved bottle up your arse in front of these gentlemen?”

Both Vane and Hornigold expode into another powerful laugh a few seconds later, Rackham just too busy trying to pull himself up.

“Priceless, Kenway! Why don't ya forget about your wife and marry her instead? She has guts!” Hornigold's sideburns are shaken at every movement of his jaw.

Your cheeks warm up for his sentence, though you can't hide the rage from your burning eyes for the disrespect they are clearly showing to their friend. Probably they didn't even know he was married, as if they weren't mocking him enough for his dream of becoming a man of property and purpose.

And yet, Edward joins in the laughter without even considering Hornigold's teasing. “She does, aye. Ins't it, love?”

You nervously tap your foot on the floor. “So? Are you coming or not?”

The blond hesitates for a moment and lingers on the bottle you're still holding out of his reach. Then, with an amused sigh, he pushes himself upward and steps out of the table, staggering and leaning on you in the process.

“Gentlemen, it was a pleasure,” you lie, putting Edward's arm around your shoulders as you hold his back to keep him straight on his feet. You absently put the bottle down on the wooden surface and leave it to the others nonchalantly before leaving.

“For us as well, pretty,” says a satisfied Hornigold. Vane waves his hand at you with an annoying smirk printed over his bearded face. Rackham apparently surrendered being incapable of standing again and keeps drinking from the floor without saying a word.

Oh, damn, you can't wait to finally take this raving captain back on his ship. Problem is, just like you had predicted, you can barely take a step without stumbling due to his drunken clumsiness, his body weighing like a boulder and breaking your back in half.

If anything, you somehow arrive at the end of the stairs without falling down... even though having so many eyes on the two of you as he burps and hiccups laughing on his own, is not funny at all.

Well, probably it is... just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those audio files are too adorable, too much to handle meh.

If the path from the shore to tavern seemed extremely long, now the Jackdaw is further away than ever.

Keeping a steady walk with a drunk pirate who staggers and unintentionally makes you take the wrong route more than once is practically impossible, whilst he sings incomprehensible verses and giggles with no apparent reason.

"Rum…give me some more rum! I—I need some more rum! Ah…uh," he mutters, his breath smelling of liquor.

You struggle to stay on your feet and advance with difficulty. “No more rum for you, captain. I think two bottles and a half are more than enough. Even too much I'd say.”

"Ah…uh…oh…oh, it’s too hot!” He continues, a succession of random speeches leaving his mouth continuously.

“Yes, Edward. Caribbean, remember?”

Your back is aching, the muscles in your thights are burning and probably at the very limit of their capacity. You can barely rise your ankles as you continue to walk, small drops of sweat appearing on your forehead due to the indescribable effort.

Edward's weight is unaffordable. Swaying steps make you lose your balance and the both of you comically fall on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Saying you feel squashed like a sardine is an understatement, the pirate's body being entirely on you with his heavy bones, hard muscles and taller form.

“Edward...?” You call him weakly, fingers pulling the material of his robes.

_'Please, tell me he didn't pass out. God please.'_

The man responds with a grunt and quickly slips his arms around your smaller figure, holding you against his rock-hard chest. His beard almost stings on the exposed skin of your neck and he takes a deep breath inhaling your scent with a soft groan of appreciation.

“You smell good, lass,” he whispers, breath brushing along the sensitive spot behind your ear.

Your heart is about to explode, toes curling and guts twisted almost painfully for his sudden act and proximity.

But, knowing that he's driven by his drunken state, you manage to hold your nerve and push him away from your now heated body.

“Kenway, please. Get up, we're almost there. Plus, I'm not sure I feel my pelvis anymore.”

You roll the captain on his side, the veiled blue eyes and reddened sclera just show you how much the pirate needs to sober up with a restful sleep. You need to hurry and bring him back to the ship as soon as you can, possibly before the sun rises again.

Panting, you stand from the sandy soil and grab his forearm with an unheard strength, pulling Edward up and securing his left arm around your shoulders. You resume the journey, cheeks still on fire for his unexpected actions (even if born from the drunkenness and therefore irrelevant), walking straight in front of you until the shore can be finally seen. A few steps are separating you from the vast sea, a gentle breeze blowing on your face cooling it down.

Muttering once more, “Ah, nevermore, nevermore! Nice fire… nice fire.”

“Christ, Edward. Do you hear yourself?”

Short of breath, between a stumble and another, you drag a delirious Kenway on the seashore, preventing him from falling over you a second time.

The Jackdaw is floating a few meters from the shore and the only way to reach it is taking one of the available boats and row until there.

You doubt he would be able to distinguish an oar from you.

_Just great._

“Need some help, lass?”

You almost jump for happiness when you hear the woman's voice. Of course she is still where you left her, waiting to see the outcome of your unpleasant task.

“Thanks God, Kidd! I definitely need a hand here.”

The female pirate approaches you with a satisfied grin on her camouflaged face (it looks simply more mainly than it originally is), then she removes Edward's weight from your terribly sore shoulders and a slight 'crack' is heard when you straighten your anchylosed back.

Edward, on the other hand, still acts like a madman clouded by the huge amount of rum he ingested. "I—I don’t like my ship… like this…ah…"

“Look at yourself, Kenway,” says Mary, both arms holding his faltering form. “Babblig nonesense like an ass.”

“He was drinking the third bottle in a row when I caught him,” you state, bending to push the closest boat into the water. “Come on, put him here.”

"Thatch is always going on about his…his—his beard and ah…uh… his—his—his hat—his funny hat it’s like why—why—why would do you that? Uh, why would do you that? Why—I—I don’t know…"

You and Kidd exchange a look of resignation placing Edward into the boat. The man doesn't protest, letting you guide him as if he was an old man in need of support. He looks kinda funny like this; half lying into the boat with his arms spread and placed on either side of it.

“Put him to sleep, before he tells ya the story of his life or dares to sing.”

You chuckle, taking a sit in front of your drunkard friend. “Oh, he already did the second thing.”

Shaking her head, “Well, at least you prevented him from becomin' even more pathetic, jus' like I told ya.”

With a final shove, Kidd sends the heavy boat completely in the water. Oars in hands you start to row under the shining stars, getting away from the shore little by little and smiling at Kidd who's quickly left behind.  
You then throw several glances in Edward's direction, the man staring at you with a lost expression and a sudden hint of sadness in his indigo eyes.

"Don’t look at me like that,” he speaks. “It smells…funny color…I—I…w-what?"

This time, you can't suppress the amused laugh that escapes your lips as you continue to row, arms a bit tired already, but trained enough thanks to the experience you gained traveling with this loyal friend of yours for a whole year.

When you accepted to join his crew you didn't even know how to shoot, nor to hold a sword properly. Now you are dangerously armed and with a physical endurance you didn't think possible, the strenuous workout you had to deal with certainly paid off extremely good for your (and his) satisfaction.

Getting alongside the ship you stop rowing, rocking on the water surface and circling Edward's left wrist with a firm grip. “Get up.”

The blond falters rising up from his comfortable position, the boat almost overturns making you both fall into the sea, but somehow you successfully keep it balanced and wrap your hand around one of the Jackdaw's ropes.

“We need to climb, Edward. I can't get up there with you on my shoulder, I'm afraid.”

Absently, he grasps the wooden pegs with the same uncertainty of a child who sees a vessel for the very first time, pushing himself upward and taking his time before moving over. He pauses every now and then as you sustain him whenever he is likely to fall, a few more random sentences resound in the air from his mouth.

Finally, when Edward reaches the Jackdaw's railing above you, you increase the pressure over his back to help him overcome the last obstacle, but the whole ship is shaken when the pirate falls on the deck like a bag of heavy potatoes.

“Oh God! Are you okay Edward??” You ask worryingly, getting on board after him and avoiding the confused glances of your crewmates.

He's in the supine position, eyes glued to the sky. "I’m fine… it’s fine… I - I was just, uh, laying on the floor."

Edward's quartermaster, Adéwalé, is standing next to the ship's wheel, arms crossed beneath his pecs and a raised eyebrow. His dark skin is barely visible in the night. “What happened?” He inquires.

“He went a bit too far with the rum,” you explain.

Adé rolls his eyes with outrage. “I should have expected that.”

“It's better if I take this big boy into his quarters,” you comment, pulling Edward up from the floor and supporting him once more with your arms.

The quartermaster nods his head and watches the two of you as you limp towards the cabin, the door being pushed by your free hand and the captain led inside.

The table in front of you is covered with treasure maps, written routes and various papers, the entire room filled with stuff of any kind, from clothes and weapons to barrels, chests and books.  
Careful not to bump anything with your clumsy walk, you step beyond the round desk in the middle and directly proceed to the unmade bed, Edward following in silence and leaning completely on you without resistance.

You unceremoniously drop him on the mattress, helping him to fully lie down and removing the showy arsenal from his motionless body. You start taking off the two sheathed swords from his sides, putting them at the foot of the bed to then slip your fingers over his clothed chest. The pistols held in place by a pair of buckles are removed as well and you do the same with the other couple of guns tucked into the holsters, blushing when you come into contact with his lower back doing so.

Once the weapons are all scattered on the floor, you adjust the flattened pillows behind the blond's head. “There you go, captain. Safe and sound in Morpheus' arms.”

"Ah…I want to be a man of property and purpose! Property and purpose…"

Hearing those words you feel a slight tenderness for this pirate, aspiring to something he hardly understand and could result in a total failure until proven otherwise. Still, even if you don't know a single thing about the Observatory he's looking for, you want to stand beside him until the end of this dangerous, but incredible trip, following his instructions and trusting his every word no matter the cost.

You smile to yourself and affectionately stroke his cheek with the back of your hand. “You will, aye. Just try to sleep now, a ship can't sail without its captain.”

Edward seems to relax at your touch, eyelids lowering lightly and the smell of alcohol quickly dissolving. “Good point, lass.”

You give him a reassuring squeeze to his left hand, which is placed over his abdomen. It feels good, really... his own fingers tenderly returning your touch with the same amount of affection.

“Good night, Kenway,” you whisper. “For what it's worth you're not alone in this. You're not alone anymore.”

His eyes suddenly snap open again, deep blue pools now locked on your face. You hesitate, regretting the moment of weakness you just had, sliding your hand away from his.

Edward stares, lost in your nervous expression whereas you can only linger on his lips and the short beard to which you are fond. The way he looks at you, almost expectantly, takes your breath away in a decisive manner.

You have it on the tip of your tongue, the ensemble of words you've always wanted to say but never found the courage to pronounce in fear of being rejected.

Still feeling unsure, you graze his sweaty forehead and move a strand of hair aside.

It is now or never.

“Your wife is seriously making a big mistake,” you confess, pausing and swallowing. “I would never give up on a man like you.”

What's done is done now. You couldn't go back on what you have said even if you wanted to.

For a brief moment you wonder if he actually heard you, remaining silent and unfazed as if you hadn't spoken at all. But then, the trace of a grin widens his tempting (kissable) mouth, weary eyes sparkling with a completely new light. “Are you serious, lass?”

You frown. “What kind of question is that? Of course I am! I don't talk haphazardly with the sole purpose of sending drunkards like you to sleep, you know.”

“I'm sorry," he sniggers. "Things were taking a strangely soft turn. I needed to be sure you weren't just making fun of my state.”

Sighing, “Shut your gob, Edward. You're so drunk that you will most likely forget what I've told you tonight.”

How can this man you wholeheartedly love even remotely believe that you were simply mocking him? It wasn't easy for you to reveal your deepest thoughts so openly.

Offended, you get up from the hard floor - upon which you sat without realizing - determined to leave your captain's quarters to cool off in the open air. But, before you could get away from the lying idiot, a strong hand captures your wrist and keeps you there, startled, as you watch the pirate's expression change in the fraction of a second.

“Don't go,” he pleads. “Stay with me.”

The slight anger you felt for him is swept away like a cloud in the wind, the way he's holding you a clear cry for help.  
Even if you're not the woman he truly wants at his side, how can you turn your back to the person you care about the most after such a desperate plea?

There's nothing else to say nor to demand. You can only be compilant and crouch to the bed's side, allowing him to place your hand against his chest until he slowly falls asleep and softens his grip.

Even so, you don't move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you played AC4 you certainly have noticed Edward's cabin has no bed... which is kinda stupid, in my modest opinion. Why should the captain sleep on the chair, I wonder? Or standing like a horse? Thus, I decided to add a _much needed_ bed and I regret nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girls, here I am again! Sorry for the delay, I didn't have the time, nor the inspiration to write. Finally, I'm giving you the third chapter, hope you will enjoy it as much as the other two!
> 
> Now, things are getting very soft here... I'm a hopeless romantic (and don't give a s**t okay?).

Edward's eyes open in the soft light of the cabin, aquamarine irises appearing from behind heavy eyelids. A feeling of soreness is washing over him, throbbing temples and weak limbs as he awakens and recalls the amount of rum consumed and the pathetic state he was in.

He mentally curses for his loss of control, again.

Sensing an unusual heat under his left palm, Edward shifts his gaze from the wooden ceiling to the sleeping figure leaning on the bed, a smaller, soft hand held onto his chest at heart level, where he himself placed it before being wrapped in a dreamless sleep.

And each fragment of the night is back to its place, completing the clouded puzzle of his drunken memory.

Commendable was your effort to accompany your tipsy and clumsy captain back on the Jackdaw, even accepting to stay with the pirate - well far from any other bottle of rum - for another short while when he demanded it.

_“Your wife is seriously making a big mistake... I would never give up on a man like you.”_

He looks down, your face half hidden behind your arm comfortably set on the mattress next to his body.

For all this time he had seen you just like a close, precious friend he definitely needed to remain sane, someone devoted he could always rely on and be sure of.  
Only now, gently moving a strand of hair away from your forehead, he realizes how much you actually mean to him, hand still secured around yours more firmly than before.

You are beautiful to his eyes... brave as few and extremely talented in combat. A fast learner and proficient swimmer when necessary, too. You are honest and caring, always willing to listen to his repetitive speeches even if you have other things of equal (if not more) importance to take care of.

Oh, you and your sharp tongue, sarcasm and jokes always making him smile in the hardest situations. Your devotion to the cause, trusting the man when nobody ever believed the Observatory exists, never supported him during his trip in search for a prosper future unlike the other pirates.

You and your encouraging words, your visible affection.

In the past few years he has done nothing but wait for his wife like a hopeless broken man, sending her a bunch of unanswered letters to prove his intentions, wasting ink bottles and countless sheets of paper doing so.

He's been unfaithful, sleeping with a variety of dancers and whores from time to time in different towns, meaningless escapades to release some tense just like any other man requires. Yet he still cared about Caroline... thinking of her, the love of his life, during his sex encounters, under the illusion of being able to touch and feel her just like he did in their little, unsteady house back then.

But it is all different with you.

He likes your comforting presence, your smile, the sound of your laugh and the way your eyes glow in the light of the bonfires on the seashore. Your intoxicating scent is like a drug to him, your noble heart and desire for adventure what caught his attention the first time he laid eyes on you.

How foolish he has been until now! Getting drunk because of a woman that probably never loved him as much as he did!

The answer to his prayers is right under his nose; a better woman who accepts him for what he is, ready to put her own life at risk for her captain and what said pirate stands for. Someone who actually _tries_ to understand his weird and drastic decisions, instead of criticizing or accusing him of being an irresponsible dumbass.

Even the smallest gestures can make a huge difference and you certainly changed him in a way he couldn't believe possible. He put aside his selfishness and thoughtlessness, learning to relate on other people instead of taking everything for granted.

Your body moves, shoulders stretching a bit as you inhale and raise your head. Your eyes are burning for the sudden tiredness, back feeling heavy as if you had a mass of stone over it.

Then you see him, your captain resting on the bed with your hand in his, blue eyes observing, piercing you with their depth and strong intensity.

Your heart sinks into such great beauty. “Hey... did I fall asleep...?”

The pirate grins, head still resting on the set of pillows. “You did, aye.”

“Oh, crap.”

“No need to worry, lass. I wouldn't say your position is comfortable, though.”

It is not, indeed. Your knees are about to break against the hard floor. “I think I'll survive. How are you feeling, by the way?”

Reluctantly (and you can clearly see that), Edward releases your hand to push himself upward, sitting on the mattress with a slight difficulty due to the pain in his skull. “I've been better.”

You giggle. “Serves you right, Kenway. Time to give up on your precious rum, now. Don't you think?”

“Nay. You can't deprive a man of his elixir.”

“Then you'll have to live with your headache. No whining.”

“Aye, mom.”

You genuinely smile, staring at him from your lower position. You are glad to see him finally sober and in control of his actions, no more random babbling and nonesense sentences at least.

His gaze intensifies further and his own grin fades giving way to a strangely serious expression, lips forming a thin line and brows knitted thoughtfully.

You tilt your head. “Edward? Is something wrong?”

He stares at your face for what seems like an eternity, the sound of waves lulling the both of you like a sweet lullaby.

Edward comes out from his trance only when you gently place a hand against his shoulder, subtly shaking it as you bite your lip and frown in confusion.

“I'm alright, lass. Thinking a bit too much, I'm afraid,” he answers, moving his eyes away from your face and setting them elsewhere.

“Thinking about what, if I'm allowed to ask?”

A sigh escapes his lips. “You'd never give up on a man like me, those were your words.”

_Oh._

“You remember.”

“I do.”

Impossible to drive out the redness from your cheeks, heart pounding so ridiculously fast that it's taking your breath away with every powerful beat.

“Thank you.”

You swallow. “For-for what?”

“For being so good to me.”

You have to fight against the irrepressible urge to wrap your arms tightly around his neck, Edward looking like a beaten dog for the visible sadness watering his eyes. You've never seen him so vulnerable before... so fragile.

Instead, you simply stand from the wooden planks and finally take a comfortable sit on the mattress, forehead timidly setting in the crook of his neck. “Why should anyone be heartless and unkind with you, I wonder?”

Edward tenses for your sudden proximity, but that only lasts for a brief moment before he relaxes and nuzzles your hair with the tip of his nose. “Maybe I deserve it.”

“No. You only deserve a punch in the face if you say that again.”

He laughs, letting go of all his doubts and concerns. His voice is warm, vibrating into his chest and lower neck, fingers delicately slipping on your sensitive nape.

His gesture makes you happy and want to cry loudly at the same time. “You will find a better one, Edward.”

“Mh?”

“A wife, I mean,” your heart squeezes painfully at the mere thought of him with another woman. “You will find the right one, someday. I'm sure of that.”

His scent emanated from every skin pore (a mixture of salt, sun and gunpowder), the touch of his fingers on the back of your head and the delicious heat coming from his muscular body...

Everything about him is driving you crazy.

Hands shifting over your shoulders, “You know, lass... maybe I don't need to look far.”

Panic flows in you like a powerful river. “Is that so?”

Anne Bonny, the keeper of the _Old Avery_ tavern in Nassau. You had a feeling Edward might fall for the redhead woman, always being particularly expansive and friendly with her.  
There's any other feminine option, except you and Mary, that Edward could consider in the Carabbean sea (if you don't count the whores - because you are aware of that - he slept with).

But the pirate only sees you as one of his best friends and apparently still has some difficulties in accepting the fact that James Kidd never really existed and is actually a _she_.

Lifting your head, “Do I know her?”

You truly hope he won't notice the trembling in your voice, nor that the smile you're forcing on your lips is completely fake.

But, when he softly touches your cheek with his hot palm, the way he looks at you goes beyond your comprehension.

“You do, lass,” face moving inches away from your own. "Better than anyone else, I tell ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end, oh no.


End file.
